The Unexpected Gryffindor
by Dracosnogger
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a sister? How about a TWIN sister? What if her name was Marissa? What if she was the fourth best friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Would that change Draco? or how about their father? Here's what would happen!
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

MORE OF MY HARRY POTTER FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!

"The Unexpected Gryffindor,"

*******

Chapter 1

The Letter

I woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of my father's yell. "MARISSA AND DRACO MALFOY, YOU TWO GET UP RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT WAIT ANOTHER HALF HOUR FOR YOU TWO TO GET OUT OF BED!" But today, it wasn't as harsh; it had a lot of excitement in it. Something good happened, but what was it?

I heard my twin brother, Draco, slam the door of the bathroom right outside my bedroom. I knew that Draco was scared that it might have something to do with the pranks he had been playing this week while mum and dad were out with Auntie Bellatrix. I was wondering what was going on, that's when mum knocked on my door, "Marissa, sweetheart, are you up yet?" Mum's sweet voice was soothing after hearing dad yelling on a Saturday morning.

"Yeah mum, I'm up. How could I not be? I think all of Brittan must be up after hearing dad yell!" She chuckled, and came and sat herself at the foot of my bed. "If you're wondering why your father was yelling so loud, I have the reason right here." She handed me a beige envelope that read

_**Ms. M. Malfoy**_

_**Malfoy Manor **_

_**Hertfordshire London**_

_**England **_

I looked up to find mum grinning uncontrollably. "What is it mum? Who sent the letter?"

"You're going to have to open it to find out, dear!" She was clearly excited about something, but what was it? I did what mum said and opened the letter, it read,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

'**Dear Ms. Marissa Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

**Yours Sincerely, **

_**Minerva M. McGonagall**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

I couldn't believe it! I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS! I was so excited. Apparently mum could see the excitement on my face, because she said, "I know! I'm just as excited as you! Your father is really excited too, that's why he was yelling at both of you to hurry up and come downstairs!" Now I understood. Dad must've wanted to go to Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies as soon as possible.

"I can't believe my babies are going to be off to Hogwarts this year! You two are all grown up! It feels like just yesterday—" I groaned, I knew what was coming next. Mother was going to give her 'feels just like yesterday I was changing your diapers' speech "I was changing your diapers and putting you two in your cribs to sleep in!" Yup, just as I thought, she gave the speech, but then she started sobbing into her sleeve of her robes. This was new. She never cried or sobbed. Yes, she would pretend to at times, but this time she really was sobbing. I got out of my covers and hugged her, "Its ok mum! Don't cry! We don't leave for Hogwarts for another two months! Draco and I will still be you babies no matter what mum!" Mum only sobbed harder at that. Thankfully, at that moment, Draco called and said, "Hey Marissa! The bathroom's empty now!" Mum slowly got off my shoulder and said in between sobs, "You'd—better—get dressed—or—your father—will be—in a—very b-a-a-ad—mood—in no—t-time!" She left my room and I got my clothes and towel and went to the bathroom, I saw mum going downstairs, and ran to Draco's room.

"Oye! Draco! Hey, listen, you should know that mum is going to give you the 'it feels just like yesterday I was changing your diapers' speech soon!" He closed his eyes and groaned, "Great! Not that again! But, wait, what for?" I thought he should find out for him self so I said, "Oh, you'll see. Now, you should go downstairs and tell dad I'll be down in like five minutes!" Draco ran for the stairs as I went into the bathroom.

I took one of the quickest showers I could take. Literally, two minutes and I was out. When I got out I looked at my reflection of the foggy mirror. Out of my family, I was one to inherit my Aunt Bellatrix's jet black hair. I was also the first in the family to have gotten blue eyes. I don't know where I got them from, nor do my parents. My dad's whole family has grey eyes, so does Draco, but mum's family all have brown eyes. Mum thinks that the eye color might have skipped a generation or two in our family. I always liked that I had blue eyes and not grey. It was my favorite shade of blue, sea blue. After another minute, I realized that dad would be very upset if I didn't get downstairs soon. So I quickly dried my hair, dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and my favorite t-shirt that was green and said "I SUPPORT IRELAND!" It was my favorite Quidditch t-shirt, because I had gotten the first time mum had ever taken me to a Quidditch game. All the other times, dad took me and Draco, but this time, it was just me and mum.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**_CHAPTER TWO OF "THE UNEXPECTED GRYFFINDOR!" _**

**_Marissa and her family go to Diagon Alley, and Marissa meets...READ TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWS FROM xx-jacob-lover-xx YOU ROCK!!!!! AND YA, SORRY A MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU GET A HUG FROM... CEDRIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_ALSO THNX TO...murdrax THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU GET A HUG FROM...DRACO MALFOY HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWW, I THINK HE LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH OUT FOR PANSY AND HERMIONE!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

I rushed down the stairs to the dining area where sat my mother, father and Draco being served breakfast by Dobby. "Ah, Marissa, good, you made very good timing!" I saw that Draco wasn't focusing on his breakfast, but more on his letter from Hogwarts. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MARISSA! DID YOU SEE YOUR LETTER TOO? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Draco was now jumping in his seat with excitement before dad told him to settle down. "Marissa, your mother tells me that you have already read your letter?" I smiled, remembering how I felt just like Draco now, "Yes father, I did read my letter already. Are we going to Diagon Alley now?" I asked looking at him with my big innocent stare that almost always made sure that I got what I wanted. "Yes we are honey. Just as soon as we finish breakfast, we'll go down to Diagon Alley." Draco and I looked at each other, and at the same time yelled, "YES!!!" I knew that Draco was thinking of going to go look at racing brooms. I, on the other hand, was going to go look at all the robes at Madam Malkins!

Just like father had said, as soon as we all had finished breakfast, we used the floo network to get to Diagon Alley. Dad told us that there was an entrance to Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't like using it because all the muggle born wizard and witches used that entrance.

Father never liked to associate with Muggles or Muggle born's. I never understood why. Mum always said that we were a pureblood wizarding family, our family was filled with Witches and Wizards, and the Muggle born's didn't have a single witch or wizards in the family. Still, I never understood why? But I could never ask that to father or in his presence. I once mentioned it, but he yelled at me for 10 minutes telling me why I was never to speak of or to any Muggle born's. Even that never helped me understand. I think father is just prejudiced.

When we got to Diagon Alley, we first went to Gringotts to get some money for the trip. After we had the money, mother gave me and Draco a small satchel of gold and told us to go to Madam Malkins to get our school robes. I happily skipped to the shop, while Draco followed behind looking at all the different shops. When we got to the shop, Madam Malkin, a short squat women, measured us and then got to work with our robes. As she was doing this, another person walked in. She told us she would be right back and the turned around to go to the front of the shop. A minute later, she led a boy who looked about our age, to the back of the shop to get his robes fitted as well. The boy wore round glasses that were taped in the middle. He had messy Black hair and the most beautiful Green eyes I had ever seen.

He looked very nervous coming in. He must've been muggle-born. Madam Malkin told him to get on top of the stool next to me.

"Hi! I'm Marissa, Marissa Malfoy. And you are?" The boy seemed surprised when I introduced myself. "Oh, um, hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I couldn't believe it! I had just met THE HARRY POTTER! "Whoa! You're the Harry Potter?! The one who made you-know-who disappear!" He looked at me nervously, but didn't respond. I figured he was being modest.

Everyone in my family knew who Harry Potter was. He was the cause of the downfall of you-know-who. My whole family being Death Eaters, they hated him. I didn't get why. I thought it was good he was gone. With him being gone, no more innocent lives could be taken; no one would have to suffer anymore. I couldn't tell this to my father at all, he was you-know-who's most loyal person. I'm glad before Harry had come after Draco had left, if Harry had introduced himself in front of Draco, he would've become really nasty to Harry.

"Ok, dears, both of your robes are fitted and done!" Madam Malkin announced after a few minutes of silence between me and Harry. We both paid and left. "So, have you gotten your wand yet Harry?" I asked him as soon as we left the robe shop. "Oh, not yet, have you?" I was really excited about getting my wand. Now I was hoping Harry and I could get to know each other a little more.

"Oh, not yet, I was planning to get it right after I got my robes fitted, so right about now!" He laughed at this. I was happy to see he had other emotions other than nervousness. "So, are you a muggle-born wizard, pureblood or half blood?" I asked him trying to make conversation walking towards Ollivanders. "Oh, I don't know, I lost my parent when I was only 1, and I've been living with my muggle relatives since then." That was interesting. He didn't know his blood status. Interesting.

We reached Ollivanders and went inside. We didn't see anyone behind the counter, so we rang the little bell on the desk. Suddenly, an old man with white hair and a small beard came into view on top of a very tall ladder.

"Ah, yes, what can I help you young children with today?" He stepped down and came in front of me and Harry. Seeing as Harry was, again, very nervous, I spoke up. "Hello sir, my friend and I are here to purchase our first wands." He smiled and then picked up a measuring tape and measured my arms first. "Which is your wand hand miss?" I remember father telling me that my writing hand is also my wand hand. "Right, my wand hand is my right hand." Soon I had gotten my wand, Holly and Yew, 11 and a quarter inches. Then, it was Harry's turn. Soon, he had gotten his wand as well, Holly and Phoenix 13 inches. Ollivander seemed very curious about Harry's wand. He told him that his wand's center, the phoenix feather, was the same one as the one in you-know-who's wand. Wow, talk about a coincidence.

So, after we got our wands, Harry headed back to Hagrid, the one who brought him to Diagon Alley, and I went back to my parents in the broom shop. "So, Marissa, did u get everything? Your wand and school robes?" I put my bags down after carrying them all day long. "Ya mum; I got everything except for my books, cauldron, and an owl." I said looking at my list of supplies. "Oh, your father and I got both of your books and cauldrons. Now, would you like to go to Eylopes to get your owl?" I nodded my head excitedly and pulled mum towards the owl emporium leaving dad and Draco looking at racing brooms.

We got out of Eylopes Owl Emporium about half an hour later with a really pretty white owl. I got her because she was the only one that I thought looked like a soft and nice owl, not a very mean one like the others there. It was my first owl and I told myself that I would take the best care of it I could. I decided to name her Minnie. She was somewhat smaller than most of the owls in the store, so I thought it would only be appropriate.

We got back to the Quidditch Necessities store to find Draco bragging to a bunch of little kids how he's going to get one soon too. One thing to know about my brother: he loves to brag. Whether it's about how he learned to fly a broom when he was five, or that he's richer than most people these days, or how his entire family is pureblood. It gets really annoying whenever he does it, and I'm usually the only one who can get him to stop. Another thing to know about Draco is that, we're best friends. We don't do anything without each other. We've always told each other everything, and we always cover for one another when we're in trouble. If you mess with him, you mess with me. If someone messes with me, they mess with Draco. So, naturally, I went over to where he was standing and bragging, came up behind him, and pulled his ear. I dragged him by his ear all the way back to where mum was standing, now accompanied by dad. On the way, I told him to stop bragging.

"Draco, you've got to stop bragging to everyone! No one cares if you learned how to ride a broom when you were five! And no one will care that our whole family is full of purebloods!" I lectured him as he was silently letting me drag him. "You should really be more considerate of other people! You can't just go around bragging all the time! Soon, people are going to get so sick and tired of hearing it, they're going to want to punch you so hard and make sure they knock out all your teeth so you can't talk anymore!"

"Ok fine! You're right and I'm wrong! Are you Happy now? I admitted that I was wrong!" Draco hates admitting that he's wrong when he is, but he only ever does to me. We have a really special relationship. It's weird, we don't usually fight, but if we do, it's about something really big, like one time, when Draco and I were eight, I sort of scratched Draco's favorite racing broom, then, the next day, I went to hang out with a couple of people from the neighborhood(all pureblood though, I'd get in trouble if the were anything less than purebloods) and Draco found out, and well, he told mum and dad that they were all muggle-born's I was hanging out with. When I got home, it seemed like the world was ending. Dad was furious, mum didn't say anything though, she didn't take sides once, but Draco looked really really smug about the whole thing as he watched me get in trouble. Then finally, I was sent to my room, and about 20 minutes later, Draco came in to tell me 'that's what I get for scratching his broom' speech, but instead, he saw me crying and tried to apologize. Well, I was furious with him, and so I yelled at him so much, that I went to bed with a sore throat, and woke up with my voice almost gone. Well, Draco felt bad and finally told dad about what he did, and he was grounded for two months, and wasn't allowed to ride his broom. Then we both apologized to each other as soon as I could talk again, and then, that was that and we haven't fought like that since. I love the relationship we have, it's unlike most siblings, especially for fraternal twins like us. And that's how I like it, I would never want it to change. That's just how the Malfoy twins role!

* * *

**_WELL, MARISSA'S DAY AT DIAGON ALLEY SEEMED TO BE INTERESTING PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A HUG FROM ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER THEY CHOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN VOLDY IF YOU WANT, BECAUSE HE NEEDS A HUG, HE HASN'T GOTTEN ONE SINCE HE WAS AT HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!!!!! :( SO SAD RIGHT??? WELL PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The Hogwarts Express 

Finally! It's September 1st, and I am so excited and anxious the board the train, that I didn't realize what was going on with me.

When I got up this morning, it wasn't to the sound of my father's harsh voice, but from the birds chirping. It was such a nice change. I got up and got dressed, and peeked into Draco's room. He was still asleep. The lazy bum! We're going off to Hogwarts today, and all he can do is sleep!

"DRACO, DRACO, DRACO!!!! GET UP GET UP GET UP ALREADY!!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TODAY IS?" no reply. Fine, he doesn't want to wake up? Well too bad bro, you're going to wake up now. The hard way! I went over to Draco's closet where he kept his precious racing broom, the Comet 260, I picked it up from its resting place, went and stood right next to Draco's ear and said,

"Ooops! Sorry Draco! I sort of scratched your broom when I took it outside this morning. It was fine, but I think it happened after Dobby rode it!" That got his attention. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the closet to find that his broom was gone. He turned around to find me trying to stifle a laugh.

"That's not funny Marissa! Give me my broom back right now!" I tossed it over to him and he grabbed it and cradled it like it was his new born baby or something. This made me laugh harder.

"So, exactly _why_ did you decide to give me a heart attack first thing in the morning, huh sis?"

"Well, it was the only way you would wake up. I'm really excited and you still haven't realized that today is the day we GO TO HOGWARTS!!!!" I yelled out which startles Draco even more. I think if I get any more exciting news, I will make Draco go deaf. Permanently.

We went downstairs for breakfast to find mum and dad already there. Mum looks at us, and gets all misty eyed and then goes into another one of her, "I can't believe my babies are so grown up! You guys are heading off to Hogwarts today!" So, then she took us into one of her big bear hugs, and starts crying. Dad doesn't even look up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and cup of tea and says,

"Now, now Cissy, there not little children anymore, they're grown up, and that's why they're going off to Hogwarts today. You can't keep babying them for the rest of their lives." My father said in a very calm and collected voice

"I know, I know, but I mean, they're my little babies! And they always will be whether they like it or not!" Draco and I looked at each other and just rolled our eyes, and sat down for breakfast. Dobby brought out two more plates of eggs, toast and bacon. But of course, Draco told Dobby that he burned his toast and that he 'couldn't possibly eat this slop he prepared' and just like Dobby always does, he launched himself into a beating.

"Draco! Here, take my toast! God, you make a big deal out of everything. I mean, there not even that badly burned! They're just a little crispy, that's all. Dobby, you can stop beating yourself now. Please return to the kitchen."

"Thank you young mistress Malfoy! Dobby is very sorry young master Malfoy! Dobby will never burn anything again except his own hands!" And with a loud crack, he was gone.

"Marissa, you really _must_ stop caring for that thing. He doesn't do anything right, and you treat him like family, really?"

"I know daddy, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not Marissa."

Later after breakfast, when mum dad and Draco had all gone upstairs to pack, I went back down to the kitchens.

"Dobby? Dobby, where are you?"

"Right here young Miss Isy." I smiled. I had told Dobby a while back, that he could if he wanted, to call me Miss Isy when no one else was around. It was a nickname I gave myself since Marissa is sometimes a little to long to say. No one else called me that though. And Dobby did a good job of calling me 'Young Mistress Malfoy' in front of everyone else.

"Good. Now, Dobby, on behalf of Draco, I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I promise that he won't do it again. Not if I can help it."

"No, it's alright young Miss Isy. Dobby is alright with young master Malfoy being mean to Dobby. Dobby deserves it for Dobby doesn't do anything right." He said glumly

"That's not true Dobby, you do everything fine. In fact, you're the best house elf we have here." He smiled just a bit at this.

"Oh, thank you Miss Isy! Dobby is going to miss you very much with you off at Hogwarts. Very much! Master and Mistress Malfoy not as nice as you are to Dobby!" He realized what he said and started hitting himself with the frying pan in his hand. I took it out of his hand and said,

"It's ok Dobby, mum isn't that bad, and if you just think about it, I'll be back for Christmas break, and that's a whole week! And then again on Easter! Then it won't be long until the summer holidays! Now promise me to stay out of trouble while I'm gone?"

"OH certainly Miss Isy! Dobby promises to stay out of trouble until you return from Hogwarts! Dobby promises!" And with that, I left to finish my packing.


End file.
